


The Store Adventure

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MY POOR CHILD, cuute, first fic ever, flirting (a little bit), no coffee for Dei, the store adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Sometimes you want to do something good, but beautiful people don't appreciate it as much as they should. Isn't finding your niece in the store worth a coffee or something? (Obviously not)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've got this idea, so... This is my first fanfic here ^^ Please note that English isn't my first language. I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes I made. I own nothing. Comments and kudos are love. Enjoy!

It was an ordinary day and Deidara went shopping to a local supermarket. While wandering through the aisles, he spotted a young girl crying on a cold floor. The blond made few steps in her direction and the girl looked up, frightened, but when she spotted him, she smiled and stood up from the floor. She wiped away the shining trails from her cheeks and approached him.

„Excuse me," she started, confidence in her voice raising „I need your help. My uncle got lost in this store." She sounded ridiculously mature for a ten-year-old, but who was Deidara to judge? He just smiled at her reassuringly.

„Don't worry, un. I'll help you find your uncle." He promised, and the girl seemed to be satisfied with that answer because she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Deidara sighed and followed the little blonde.

„So, what does he look like?" He asked as they passed more and more people without any sign of recognition in the girl's green eyes. She was busy, trying to spot her uncle, but answered instantly.

„Red hair. Wears a weird black jacket. Oh, and my brother should be with him too. He looks just like a smaller copy of him." Okay, so they were looking for two redheads, one old and one little. That shouldn't be hard.

So why it was?

After minutes of useless walking, he started to worry that maybe the man left the store without noticing the child loss. Okay, that was unreasonable. Who forgets children in the stores, anyway? He accidentally bumped into someone, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the surrounding. 

"Sorry, un," He said, not looking at the person. The blonde girl screamed, instantly drawing his attention to her.

"Gaara!" She jumped happily and ran up to her brother, eight-year-old boy with fiery red hair and big eyes. Deidara raised his brows in confusion.

"That's your brother? So..." He looked up to see handsome, but slightly irritated older redhead looking at him furiously. "You must be the failing uncle that lost her in the store, un."

"And who are you to judge my parenting skills, brat?" The redhead shot back, his cold brown eyes unamused. The girl sent him a death glare from where she was standing with Gaara.

"Uncle Sasori, be nice. He helped me. And to be honest, you really suck at parenting." She scolded him, crossing her small arms to look more intimidating. That didn't work though because she just looked cute.

"Fine, Temari." Her uncle consented in an irritated tone. "Thanks for your help." He added, sending the unsubtle glare in Deidara's direction. The blond just ignored it and smiled widely.

"Anytime. Temari is a really cute child, un." He waved to her and turned around to get back to his own shopping. 

"But not as cute as you." He winked at now blushing Sasori and disappeared behind the shelves.


End file.
